(Not) a Monster ------ (No) un monstruo
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Bienvenidos a este UA. Donde Joffrey no es nuestro sociópata preferido, sino un chico de buen corazón. Pero como cambiaría esto las cosas. Fic experimental
1. Chapter 1

(Not) a monster

Bienvenidos a este UA. Donde Joffrey no es nuestro sociópata preferido, sino un chico de buen corazón. Pero como cambiaría esto las cosas. En progreso.

Es un fic experimental a ver que sale.

PD: Muchas cosas las hago de ojo, no me acuerdo todo. :P

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Joffrey ve la suave agua de nieve por todo el viaje hacia Invernalia. Esta maravillado, el norte es muy diferente al sur. Cabalga junto a su fiel "perro". Recuerda el día cuando le asignaron a su escudo juramentado, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su corta vida. Ahora es su más fiel y mejor compañía.

Ve a lo lejos la capital norteña, donde se imparte la honorable justicia de Ned Stark. Solo había conocido este nombre por los elogios de su padre y entre las maldiciones que grita su madre de vez en cuando.

Llegan a su destino. Joffrey queda perplejo ante las altas paredes de piedra y el doble amurallado. No tenía nada que envidiar a su hogar, aquí hay una belleza rústica.

Mientras galopa por dentro, observa los rostros de las personas que salen a recibirlos. Rostros más duros de los que haya visto, definitivamente es el norte.

Finalmente llegan al amigo de su padre, aunque la mirada del príncipe primero capta una hermosa pelirroja. Ned Stark posee una presencia real que infunde respeto. Ambos hablan y su madre se acerca a decir algo, Joffrey ve como su padre se marcha dejándola hablar sola, esto molesta mucho a Joffrey. Las actitudes egoístas de su padre y rey.

Se instala en un gran dormitorio. Su madre le dice:

-Aguanta unos días hijo, estaremos poco en este basurero.

-Me gusta, no es un basurero – y su madre le dirige una mirada que lo petrifica.

-Es una mugre, nada de aquí vale la pena – Cortando la conversación y yendo a su propio dormitorio.

A la noche, durante el banquete todos cuchicheaban sobre el probable compromiso de él con la chica Stark. Joffrey se dirige hacia ella, la misma que vio antes. Sansa, así se llama. Ella se ruboriza y se pone en una actitud tímida. Es encantadora pero su personalidad es más joven que su edad. Muy bonita, su pelo le recuerda más el color de la Casa Lannister. Es muy parecida a su madre.

Sansa habla y habla, con ojos que brillan intensamente. Como si….. "no puede estar enamorada de mi" piensa Joffrey.

(ILUSIONALA Y DESPÚES ROMPELE EL CORAZÓN Y SUS SUEÑOS) la otra voz dentro suyo siempre le hablaba cruelmente pero ya había aprendido a ignorarle.

Su padre esta bebiendo y besando a las cortesanas del Norte, ante la mirada de asco de su madre. El príncipe prefiere irse, a lo que Sansa lo mira como un cachorro que espera seguir jugando.

Al día siguiente hubo prácticas en el patio de armas. Joffrey siempre quiso que el Perro le enseñara, se lo pidió a su madre pero esta lo regaño diciendo que los perros nunca enseñan a sus amos. Cuando le preguntó a su padre, el estaba demasiado borracho para decir nada. Aceptó lo de su madre, y le enseñaba un espadachín de Lannisport.

Mientras su querido hermano Tommen peleó con Bran, el pelearía contra Robb. Realmente le parece patética el utilizar espadas de madera. Y habló:

-Realmente quisiera saber si podríamos usar acero, maestro Cassel. – dice respetuosamente Joffrey con cara adusta.

-No, lo único q puedo permitirles es usar espadas de torneo. – contesta Rodrik Cassel. (QUE PIENSA ESTE ESTUPIDO! SOY EL PRINCIPE, SI QUIERO USAR ESPADAS VERDADERAS DEBERIA OBEDECERME) La voz casi toma el control.

-¿Qué te parece Robb?, por mi está bien – y el heredero del Norte acepta.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron los más dolorosos físicamente para Joffrey en su vida. A pesar de no tener nada de filo, la espada de torneo era acero igual. El resultado fue de doce golpes a favor de Robb contra siete de Joffrey y un cuerpo lleno de moretones y magulladuras. Si Robb siente dolor lo oculta demasiado bien. Joffrey trata de ocultarlo también pero ya hasta le duele estar parado. Así que saluda a su oponente y sale caminando a paso rápido. Una vez fuera del rango de vista de todos, echa a correr hacia su maestre.

Luego de ungüentos, vendas y un sorbito de leche de amapola, se siente mejor. Su madre entra como una leona furiosa.

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! – grita entre la consternación y la ira lo que le debe haber molestado más seguro fue el moretón inflamado en parte inferior del ojo derecho.

Luego de los típicos regaños, Joffrey cuenta todo tal cual sucedió.

-No debió haberles dejado usar esas espadas, todavía eres muy joven. – dice Cersei.

-No siempre seré joven mama.

-No me interesa, ese maestro merece un castigo.

-Por favor mama, no… - Ella se retira dejándolo solo.

* * *

Dos días después:

Invernalia:

-Las cosas que hago por amor – Y Bran cae.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capitulo del experimento:

lo hice rapido xq ya estaba escrito en papel ja

* * *

Capitulo 2:

-Mis condolencias, Catelyn Stark – La voz suena sincera del niño príncipe.

Frente a él se encuentra la señora de Invernalia, llorando frente al cadáver viviente de Bran Stark. La señora la acepta cortésmente y se da vuelta para seguir cuidando a su niño.

Joffrey sentía impotencia. No quería que nadie sufra pero poco importa si es príncipe, rey o septón supremo. El destino de Bran está en manos de Padre.

(Debería matarlo, porque hacer que siga agonizando, contrata a un idiota cualquiera, dale una de las armas de padre y haz que le corte el cuello, lentamente) Joffrey ignora su mente y sale.

Junto a la puerta le espera el Perro que le sigue. Su cara permanece impasible, como si nada pasara. Esto molesta a Joffrey. No importa que tan feliz o triste estuviera. Su amigo y escudo nunca lo acompañaba en su sentimiento.

Su tío lo espera junto a una ventana. – ¿Como estas sobrino? – pregunta Tyrion.

Le gusta pasar el tiempo con su tío. Ya lo supera en altura, pero sabe que jamás lo superará en inteligencia. Aunque pasen poco tiempo juntos debido a su madre. Esta le cuenta una y otra vez a su hijo como su tío mató cruelmente a su abuela. Escarbando desde el vientre hacia afuera, desangrándola. Joffrey jamás se llevó mal con Tyrion a pesar de los esfuerzos de Cersei. Cuando era chico, Tyrion le divertía con algunas piruetas lejos de la vista de todos.

Joffrey cuenta a Tyrion sobre su impotencia actual. Este lo anima.

-Sabes sobrino, hay algo que puedes hacer – le manifiesta.

-Dime

-Sólo mira por esta ventana.

Joffrey mira y ve a Sansa llorando junto a Lady y Jeyne Poole. En este momento siente que puede hacer algo. Va hacia ella y la abraza sin decir nada. Ninguno dice nada. Solo se abrazan cálidamente. Un abrazo que transmite seguridad. Sansa apoya la cabeza en su hombro y continúa llorando. Él la abraza más fuerte.

Luego de unos días, después de que Ned aceptara ser la Mano de su padre, viajan al sur por el camino real.

Durante una mañana sale a cabalgar junto a su prometida. Y el destino los cruza con Arya y un amigo de ella.

Están jugando a los caballeros con pedazos de madrea. Se dirigen hacia ellos.

Cuando los ven llegar, el muchacho se pone en alerta y suelta su "arma".

Le da un poco de envidia al príncipe, el nunca jugó así con nadie, ser príncipe lo alejó de varias cosas en su infancia. Así que lo intenta.

-Ven, quieres ser un caballero – Joffrey agarra otro pedazo de madera – Juguemos.

-No, se lo suplico milord, no quiero – dice el niño con voz a punto de entrar en pánico.

(¡No me obedece! Debería matarlo ahora mismo, debería sacar a _Colmillo de León_, obligarlo a levantar esa puta rama y atravesarlo) La eterna voz susurra.

Joffrey piensa unos segundos y decide tirar la rama y sentarse en la hierba.

-Ven Sansa, disfrutemos del día aquí

-Sí mi querido príncipe – responde obediente Sansa.

A Sansa no le importaba el lugar, podían estar al otro lado del muro y no le importaría, siempre y cuando estuviera con su príncipe. Mientras él está cerca, ella cree estar en el paraíso.

El niño quiere marcharse pero Arya lo sostiene y le obliga a quedarse y seguir jugando. Arya es muy persistente. El niño se queda, pero cada momento mira con miedo hacia Joffrey.

Joffrey y Sansa observan el "combate". Lentamente la manode Sansa se acerca a la del joven rubio. Cuando llega, Joffrey voltea y la mira de perfil, es realmente bella su Sansa, una preciosidad sonriendo hacia el cielo, como sintiéndose allí, con los ojos cerrados.

Joffrey sonríe. Pero ve algo más y se voltea hacia su espalda. Lo sorprende la gran huargo que está a quince centímetros de él. Lo que hace que salte hacia adelante del miedo.

-¡Arya, saca de aquí a tu estúpida mascota! – grita Sansa.

-La estúpida eres tú – contesta irreverente su hermana – Alejense ustedes y no la molesten.

Mientras las hermanas se gritan entre ellas. Nymeria camina hacia Joffrey. Presa del más profundo miedo, sólo cierra los ojos y levanta una mano. Gran parte de lo que siente desaparece al sentir la lengua húmeda del huargo. Joffrey abre los ojos y, haciendo frente a su miedo, la acaricia. Nymeria se deja. Luego se tumba de espalda y Joffrey le acaricia la panza. Y ambas hermanas hacen silencio. Nadie aparte de los Stark habían logrado una conexión con estos lobos.

(Cuenta a madre de lo peligroso que son estos monstruos, y hazte una capa con su pelaje, sabes que lo quieres, Lady y Nymeria lucirán mejor despellejadas)

Cuando todos vuelven con la comitiva principal, el niño se va con el panadero y Arya adonde su padre, Joffrey se despide de Sansa, prometiéndole repetir las salidas cuando ella quiera. Ella lo besa en la mejilla. Joffrey siente algo que no sentía hace mucho, verdadera felicidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Joffrey está solo recapacitando por su actitud. Se lamenta por su actitud cobarde y su miedo cuando aparece Lord Stark. No confía en su padre pero hay algo en Stark que lo hace confiar en él. Le informa todo del día anterior. Este le da un consejo que le servirá.

-El único momento que puedes ser valiente es cuando tienes miedo – sentencia Stark.

Desde ese momento Joffrey confiaría en ese hombre más que en su propio padre.

* * *

Durante ese mismo día:

-Lancel – dice Cersei – tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Que puedo hacer por ti dulce prima – el joven es entusiasta.

-Desde ahora serás el nuevo escudero del rey.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo es el que más me gusto creo.

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 3:

En Desembarco del Rey:

Habían pasado varias cosas desde Ned, Sansa, Arya y la comitiva del Norte se instalaran en la Fortaleza Roja.

Un cuervo de Catelyn Stark informó que Bran despertó pero también trajo la triste noticia de que quedaría tullido de por vida. Su tío también envió un cuervo desde el Muro, fue allí a contemplar el fin del mundo y estaba emprendiendo el regreso a Desembarco.

Y ahora se está a punto de celebrar un repentino torneo en honor a Lord Stark. El Perro se alista al torneo, tiene apetito de oro, no gloria.

-Mucha suerte Sandor – La mitad de las veces Joffrey le decía Sandor, para no olvidar esa parte humana. Esa parte deformada por el abrasador fuego y carente de cualquier afecto durante casi toda su vida. La historia de su vida se la contó su padre, un día que estaba bien borracho, luego de terminar de contar la historia, Robert vomitó sin querer sobre su hijo. Ese día se escucharon los gritos de Cersei por toda la Fortaleza Roja

Joffrey siempre sintió admiración y lastima por Sandor. Por eso los días de su nombre, cuatro pasó junto a él, le regala armas enjoyadas, vinos de lugares exóticos y algo de oro. Pero el Perro lo vende o lo toma en unos largos tragos al momento.

-Hmmphh – exclama el Perro.

-Hmmphh para ti también, sé que ganarás – pero no estaba seguro de nada. Solo tiene fe en ello.

Estaba allí su otro tio, Jaime. La persona más cercana a su madre. Joffrey no le conoce mucho, pero su apodo delata bastante de él, Matarreyes. Su madre le dice exageradas veces que siga el ejemplo de mejor espadachín de Poniente. A pesar de todo esto, su madre también le prohíbe acercársele.

El torneo empieza y los caballeros rompen lanzas y caen de sus caballos. Por protocolo tiene que permanecer al lado de su padre, que no le dirigió una mirada en otda la tarde. Y encima Sansa esta en el lugar de honor cerca de Lord Stark.

Estaba aburriéndose cuando la Montaña que cabalga rompe explosivamente su lanza contra su oponente. Este cae y muere desangra rápidamente ante la mirada y los gritos de todo el público.

(Se pone divertido jejejeje) Esta vez está de acuerdo algo con su voz interior. Hasta que lo piensa bien y se siente como estiércol.

El torneo sigue como si nada. El caballero de las flores, Loras Tyrell, le regala a Sansa una rosa. Siente celos y no le gusta para nada esa sensación. Sansa la acepta, mira hacia Joffrey y hace muecas con la boca. Él capta lo que quiere decir "Me gustaría mucho más que me la des tú" y luego ella sonríe con su angelical cara.

Loras derrota a la Montaña al encabritarse el caballo del último. El príncipe aplaude y presencia otra fatal escena. La Montaña decapita a su caballo y ataca a Loras, que lo derriba de su montura. Cuando lo está a punto de matar, Sandor se interpone entre la presa de su hermano.

Ambos luchan un corto combate hasta que el rey para la fraternal lucha. La Montaña se retira y el Perro recibe los elogios de todos.

-Sabía que eres más de lo que muestras Sandor – dice sonriendo Joffrey en voz baja.

El torneo termina y el Perro resulta el vencedor. Joffrey festeja junto a todos en la fiesta posterior, pero el ganador no está, seguramente ya estaría malgastando su premio. Aun así estaba preocupado, la Montaña era imprevisible. Su Perro puede estar en problemas

Esa misma noche, Joffrey sale en su busca por las calles oscuras, armado con _Colmillo de Leon_ y camuflado con un abrigo con capucha. Esquiva a los guardias Lannister pero es descubierto en la puerta final.

-Soy el príncipe, tengo permiso de mi padre y madre para irme. – exclama. Y antes de que puedan confirmar los dichos se escapa.

Vaga por la noche oscura de la ciudad. Buscando por los bares y callejones alguna pista de su amigo, al menos por su parte amigo. Pensó que le llevaría poco encontrarlo, sin embargo sigue la búsqueda luego de casi tres horas.

Tropieza con dos hombres en un callejón. Estos ven el reflejo en su mano y lo atrapan.

-Un anillo de oro – dice sorprendido agarrándole con la mano fuertemente. – ¿Que más cosas tienes niño? Danos todo lo que tengas.

El otro sujeto le estaba sacando su espada y un puñal atraviesa el pecho del individuo. La cara de Joffrey queda totalmente manchada de sangre. El hombre que le sujetaba la mano saca una espada corta pero no le sirve de nada. En pocos segundos es apuñalado cuatro veces.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño? – pregunta su salvador, algo borracho.

-Buscándote grandísimo idiota. Pensé que estarías en problemas por lo que pasó con tu hermano. – contesta el príncipe.

-Jajaja – rie sarcásticamente – ¿Y quién me venía a rescatar? ¿Tú?

Viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, el rubio se siente verdaderamente un idiota.

Sandor se sienta en el callejón a unos cinco metros de los cadáveres y muestra lo que sostiene en la otra mano, un gran jarrón de vino del Rejo. El joven se sienta a su lado, todavía con algo de miedo por lo ocurrido.

-Mencionaste a mi hermano, entonces sabes de mi historia. – dice el Perro.

-Quise saberla, para conocerte mejor.

-¿Para qué mierda quieres conocerme mejor? – el Perro espera una respuesta

"Porque siempre estás conmigo, me has cuidado, observado que no me pase nada, y hoy me has salvado la vida, ninguna de estas cosas ha hecho mi padre nunca" piensa Joffrey. Pero estas palabras no salen de su boca. No sale nada. –Porque eres el mejor y más fuerte soldado que conozco – Joffrey contesta finalmente. Tuvo cuidado de no decir caballero. Eso solo lo enfurecería.

Sandor lo mira irónicamente. Exhala hondo y sigue tomando. Pasan unos minutos en silencio.

-Dame un poco de vino, por favor creo que lo necesito – dice nervioso Joffrey.

-Eres un niño todavía, ni siquiera pudiste defenderte de esos dos – y señala los cadáveres.

-No siempre seré un niño, todo puede cambiar en un segundo o un momento. Y te necesito a ti cuando eso suceda – dice serio el príncipe.

El Perro medita por un largo minuto. Y luego le entrega le da el jarrón. Joffrey sólo bebe un trago. Es dulce y corroe su garganta. Su primera bebida. Automáticamente su cabeza se enturbia ligeramente. Sacándole todo el miedo.

-Tienes miedo, eso hay que sacártelo del cuerpo, príncipe.

-O aprender a superarlo, un hombre me dijo "El único momento que puedes ser valiente es cuando tienes miedo".

-Suena a mierda norteña. – se burla Sandor

-Bueno, lo es – y ambos rien.

* * *

Unos días después:

En la Fortaleza Roja:

-…...Baratheon, cabello negro, Robert Baratheon, cabello negro, Joffrey Baratheon, cabello rubio. – Ned Stark descubre algo importante.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Clímax en la Fortaleza Roja

Por esto en realidad empecé este fic, un AU en todo su nombre.

* * *

Todo hubiese sido diferente si Catelyn, al contemplar un arma de acero valyrio destinada de matar a su hijo Bran, hubiese ido al sur y capturado a un enano.

O que Lady hubiese muerto y Nymeria huya por alguna mentira.

O que al enterarse de la captura de su hermano, Jaime hubiese herido a Ned Stark y matado a sus hombres. Y luego huido hacia las tierras de su padre.

La captura del enano hubiese significado que las huestes de Lord Tywin Lannister marcharan por las tierras de los ríos.

Ni que Ned mande a la mitad de su guardia tras Gregor Clegane.

Pero nada de esto ocurrió.

* * *

Joffrey junto a su prometida Sansa pasean por los jardines. Su única acompañante es Lady. Joffrey recuerda algo y corta las flores más hermosas del lugar y se las entrega.

-Ninguna flor se puede comparar a ti, mi hermosa Sansa – le dice tiernamente su príncipe.

Ella lo besa apasionadamente de improviso, en este hermoso jardín fuera de la vista de casi todos, excepto algunos "pajaritos".

Ignoran el hecho aterrador de que Lord Stark ha descubierto que se esconde tras la paternidad de los hijos de Cersei.

El destino quiso que el Rey Robert se fuera de cacería. Ned tenía pensado decírselo cuanto antes. Pero ahora Ned se encuentra con la reina.

Tiene fresca en la memoria la carta de Lysa Tully acusando a los Lannister de matar a su tutor, Jon Arryn. Y se vuelve inflexible en su determinación. Y tiene otras sospechas. No confía en nadie en esta ciudad. También ha decidido cancelar el compromiso de Sansa pero todavía no le dice nada.

-¿Por qué aquí? – pregunta Cersei

-Para que los dioses lo vean. Se cual es la verdad que mató a Jon Arryn.

-¿En serio? – La reina lo mira fijo - ¿Por eso me habeis hecho venir? ¿Para plantearme acertijos?

-Sé que tus hijos son de tu amante y ese es tu hermano.

-¿Por qué es un escándalo? Los Targaryen se casaron entre ellos para mantener la pureza de sangre. Y Jaime y yo somos mucho más que hermanos. Somos uno solo repartidos en dos cuerpos. Compartimos un vientre. Cuando lo tengo dentro de mí, me siento… plena.

-Aparte de Arryn, tengo otra cosa dando vueltas. Mi Bran jamás había sufrido una caída – acusa Stark

-Nos vio. Jaime lo empujó. Fue una estupidez.

-Los tres son de Jaime – sentencia Stark.

-Gracias a los dioses.

Más preguntas y respuestas surgieron de la conversación pero termina con la propuesta de Cersei y la sugerencia de exilio de Ned. Ambas opciones son rechazadas amargamente. Sólo dicen un poco más.

-Mi hijo será mucho mejor rey que Robert. – dice Cersei.

-Pero no es el verdadero heredero, nunca lo será.

-Dentro tuyo sabes que es lo mejor para el reino, para el pueblo y para tu hija.

-Pero la ley y el honor me lo prohíbe.

-¿Honor? – Se burla Cersei. – tu honor no te impidió engendrar un bastardo. O rebelarte contra un verdadero rey como Aerys. – Ned ve que tiene un punto en contra en eso.

-Vete – finaliza Ned – no quiero tener tu sangre en mis manos. – y se retira.

En la cacería, Robert, sin conocimiento del complot Lannister se enfrenta sólo a un jabalí. Las pocas ganas de seguir como rey y el deterioro en su salud ayudan a provocar el infortunio. Pero el detonante de la desgracia es el vino de Cersei entregado frecuentemente por Lancel Lannister, el escudero real.

Robert es herido por la bestia y agoniza. Joffrey apenas se entera corre hacia su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos. Incluso en estos momentos finales, Robert es incapaz de ver al niño con algo de cariño o amor. Ya perdió todas sus chances. El príncipe no escucha lo que dice su padre. Solo lo último. – Jamás debí ser padre –

Entra la Mano Ned Stark y el rey pide que los dejen solos. Joffrey solo siente rabia en este momento, inclusive en la otra vida su padre lo rechazaría y lo echaría de su lado.

Ned Stark se encuentra con las palabras atoradas en su boca cuando ve su amigo casi en los brazos del Desconocido. Sabe que esa noticia lo destruiría y mataría al instante y no quiere que su amigo de toda la vida se vaya así del mundo. Robert le hace escribir un documento que lo nombra Protector del Reino, otorgándole todo el poder de Poniente hasta que su hijo Joffrey sea mayor de edad. Aquí el honor de Stark lo lleva a otro lado, y en el documento en vez de Joffrey coloca "Su verdadero heredero". El rey pide Leche de amapola y Ned sale, una última vez.

A la salida lo espera Renly Baratheon ofreciéndole cien espadas para atacar durante la noche y poner a Joffrey bajo custodia. El objetivo de Renly es ser rey. Y lo guía el orgullo y la avaricia. Ned rechaza la ayuda. No quiere mancillar los últimos momentos de Robert.

Joffrey sigue corriendo hasta que llega a unas escaleras y, cuando ve que no hay nadie alrededor, empieza a llorar. No sabe que hizo para que su padre lo odiara. Siente rabia, odia y ganas de hacer daño…. a lo que sea o a quien sea.

Unos brazos lo envuelven por detrás. Es su querida Sansa. El se encoge más, ella llora con él. La niña está triste por su amor, aunque piense que es el dolor de perder a su padre. Lady aparece y lame las lágrimas de los ojos del príncipe.

-Gracias – apenas logra decir Joffrey.

-Cuando quieras, donde quieras, mi querido príncipe, soy tuya – le dice la niña pelirroja mirándole a los ojos y agarrándole la cara. Lady se acomoda junto a ellos y aúlla. Y los tres comparten el dolor.

Todo transcurre demasiado rápido.

Las noticias de la muerte del Rey Robert se esparcen como fuego valyrio. Guardias Lannister llaman urgente a Joffrey para que se siente en el Trono de Hierro y acepte las lealtades.

Joffrey jamás pensó ser rey tan pronto. Pero jura por los siete que será mejor que Robert. Cuando decide ir, guardias Stark vienen y escoltan a Sansa. El se despide besándola y prometiéndola verla pronto.

Lord Stark se dirige junto con el capitán de su guardia, Jory Cassel, y casi toda su guardia, setenta hombres de los ochenta que tiene. Entran en formación en el salón del trono. Lo que tiene que hacer no le gusta para nada. Echar a un niño del trono y hacerle saber que toda su vida fue una mentira. Pero no ve otra solución.

Ned entra al Salón del Trono de Hierro. El nuevo rey, sin estar alarmado de lo que realmente pasa, exclama a su Mano: — Deseo que mi coronación sea dentro de quince días. Ahora aceptaré los juramentos de lealtad.

—Un momento. Ser Barristan nadie dudará de tu lealtad – le entrega la carta y el contenido.

Joffrey no entiende nada. Porque su futuro suegro, amigo de su padre y hombre de honor, no lo ve como rey. Ser Barristan lee. El documento proclama a Ned Stark como Protector del Reino, lo nombra regente con todo el poder. Ser Barristan le entrega la carta a la reina.

—¿Este es tu escudo? – Cersei rompe la última voluntad de Robert. — Me decepcionas Stark.

—Esa era la orden del rey – protesta Ser Barristan.

—Tenemos un nuevo rey – dice Cersei – Apresen a Lord Stark.

Las setenta espadas norteñas se desenvainan. Y su metálico y filoso ruido llena de temor el alma de Joffrey.

—¿Qué hacen? – titubea el joven rey.

Cersei da una señal y por las puertas detrás del trono salen unos ochenta soldados de la Casa Lannister que refuerzan los pocos veinte que había en el salón. Los ahora cien soldados forman un doble semicírculo defensivo. La Guardia Real detrás de ellos protegen la realeza.

—Madre, no quiero que se derrame sangre.

—Mi hijito – dice con ternura de una madre – ahora nos encargamos los mayores.

Cersei envía un mensajero que avise a los capas doradas que esperan fuera de la Fortaleza.

Lord Stark, que está en plenitud física y mental, preveyó esto. Había enviado sus otros diez hombres a desarmar los soldados de las puertas y había cortado la única vía a la ciudad.

El silencio es aterrador en el gran salón. Cersei da el primer guantazo.

—¡Ataquen a todos los traidores! —

Los leones avanzaron con las armas preparadas a matar con el Perro a la cabeza. Jory Cassel se le aproxima y lanza un tajo. El Perro lo bloquea con la espada y le realiza un corte fatal por el vientre, echando sus vísceras por el piso. El olor a muerte cubre el salón entero.

Los dos bandos chocan. El clamor y la danza de espadas clama su cuota de sangre.

—¡Perro… Sandor! No mates a nadie más. Que ninguno mate a nadie más — grita chillón un Joffrey deseperado. Sandor hace el gruñido más fuerte que haya existido. Un norteño arremete contra él. El Perro le amputa la mano derecha armada, haciendo su presa gritar como nunca en su vida. Hace lo mismo con otro luego de esquivar su ataque. Al siguiente le descarga su enorme puño, dejándole inconciente.

Los norteños retroceden ante los sureños. En el piso del salón quedan siete norteños y cinco sureños muertos, con once norteños y trece sureños heridos.

Ned guía a sus hombres, pero muchos se dispersan. Cersei envía a toda la Guardia Real a acabar a los rebeldes. Joffrey no aguanta más, salta del trono de hierro y corre hacia los combates y hacer lo que sea para no sentirse tan inútil.

* * *

Sansa se encruenta atricherada en su habitación con, Jeyne Poole, con Lady y dos norteños protegiéndolas. Crean una barricada en la puerta con todo lo que pueden. Muebles, armarios y lo que sea. Esperan. La niña pelirroja está asustada y no entiende nada.

La otra Stark, Arya practica con su maestro de danza. Cinco guardias Lannister y el Guardia Real Meryn Trant los rodean. Exigen que vaya con ella y Syrio lo impide.

—Corre niña — le dice Syrio antes de derrotar fácilmente a los leones con la espada de madera. El Guardia Real desenvaina y ataca. Es una lucha "pareja". En un momento, Meryn agarra la espada de madera y la parte en dos.

—Huyamos — le suplica Ayra

—La primera espada de Braavos no huye— contesta Syrio — Vete niña.

Antes de poder irse. Nymeria salta por detrás de Meryn y clava sus colmillos en el cuello desprotegido de Trant. Este se retuerce en un charco de sangre que cada segundo crece un poco más.

—Nymeria ven — y la huargo suelta su presa.

—Vamos niña, salgamos por aquí. — el maestro, la alumna y la bestia se van.

* * *

Joffrey escucha los sonidos de las espadas chocando por todos lados. Esta aturdido y atemorizado. La cabeza le da vueltas. "Soy demasiado cobarde" reconoce.

"Un hombres solo puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo". Da un paso y empieza de vuelta a correr, pero esta vez, con determinación en su corazón.

Va por un pasillo y se encuentra con cuatro guardias Lannister degollando a un norteño. Hay otros dos norteños detrás de ellos, heridos y desarmados, y también está aquí la septa Mordane.

—¡Alto! – ordena el nuevo rey —¡Paren ya mismo!

—Ordenes de la reina, alteza— y ríe mientras levanta con la mano izquierda la cabeza recién cortada.

(Que lindo, debes cortar las cabezas de todos los norteños, serían una belleza en las picas de la Fortaleza Roja)

—¡Cállate! — Joffrey le dice a todos. —Ahora yo soy el rey, quiero que solo los capturen. Por muerte innecesaria, le haré sacar el corazón a cada uno de mis soldados empezando por ustedes cuatro.

El miedo se dibuja en la cara de los súbditos.

—Lleven a los heridos y a la septa a los maestres. — ordena el rey firme

—Sí, alteza—responden, arrodillándose en un rodilla, y se los llevan entre hombros a los dos norteños. La septa lo mira con un gesto de gracias.

Sigue corriendo y parando otras ejecuciones y en otras llega demasiado tarde.

En un corredor, el combate seguía.

—¡Paren esta locura! – dice a los quince guerreros que se detienen, al hablar recuerda a su padre en el Torneo de la Mano. Se acerca a los rebeldes. —Ríndanse, no les pasará nada,. Tienen mi palabra.—

El jefe del grupo escupe en el suelo. —Esto opino de tu palabra. Ya vimos a los tuyos asesinar a sangre fría a los heridos y hasta los no armados. Prefiero morir de pie. — y apunta su arma hacia él.

—¡Y yo prefiero que nadie muera! Soldados Lannister, tiren sus armas — sus soldados se miran confusos. Repite la orden. Esta vez se escucha murmullos. "Está loco" dicen en voz baja. —¡Obedezcan o cuando acabe todo esto pediré sus cabezas! — Joffrey no eligió aquí las mejores palabras pero resulta. Su voz seria los persuade y las armas caen al piso.

—Ya perdieron, pero no hace falta que todos mueran. Ríndanse. — El mismo jefe fue el primero en tirar su espada, los otros lo imitan.

La mitad de sus soldados escoltan a los nuevos prisioneros y los demás esparcen la orden del rey. Los combates cesaban con victorias del bando real.

Sólo el grupo liderado por Lord Stark resistía. Ned blande a _Hielo_ y con sus fuertes golpes corta fatalmente a sus contrincantes, pero estos siguen llegando.. Las fuerzas Reales rodean a los últimos diez valientes en un círculo. Cuando llega Joffrey todo se hace silencio.

—¡Lord Stark! ¿Por qué haces esto?— le pregunta a su Mano. Le responde el silencio

Ser Arys Oakheart, Ser Balon Swan, Ser Jaime Lannister y el Perro están listo para atacar a la mínima alerta. –Que nadie ataque….. Lo ordeno —el rey dice entrecortado.

Jaime larga una carcajada. —¿Piensas perdonarlo?¿No me digas que renuncias a la corona y la entregas a este Stark?—habla sarcásticamente.

"Si con eso puedo parar esto, con gusto" piensa.

—Joffrey— Ned habla directamente al rey.—lo siento. Pero no tienes derecho al Trono. Tú eres…..—la frase es cortada.

—¡Cállate!—el grito de la reina lo interrumpe—Creo que mis deseos eran claros—dirigiéndose a los soldados.

—Querida hermana, nuestro inteligente y noble rey quiere perdonarles, capaz después quiere que les demos un baño y les chupemos la polla.—Jaime contesta.

—Joffrey —Cersei mira a su hijo— te dije que no te entrometas. No entiendes este Juego. —Mira a Ned y le dice—Te lo diré una vez más Stark. Arrodíllate y jura lealtad. —Joffrey espera la respuesta que ponga fin a esto.

—Jamás— Ned dice con voz glacial.

Jaime da la primer estocada que atraviesa el estómago de un soldado norteño. Ned descarga a Hielo horizontalmente contra él. El acero valyrio es detenido por la enorme espada de Sandor. Este carga con el cuerpo, saca a Ned del círculo defensivo, ambos cayendo en el piso.

Joffrey se lanza encima de Stark para impedir que lo maten. Sus guardias Lannister y Jaime se abalanzan sobre los nueve hombres que quedan. Son cortados, apuñalados, tajeados, y algunos son decapitados en una orgía de sangre. Las armas suben y bajan, suben y bajan otra vez y otra vez.

* * *

En el Norte:

Robb Stark llama a los banderizos y reúne todo el poder del Norte.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

El día de la Batalla por la Fortaleza Roja, como se dio a conocer el acontecimiento, terminó con 43 norteños muertos y con 58 capturados, incluyendo Ned Stark. Las pérdidas del Trono he Hierro fueron de 24 muertos y 48 heridos, la mitad de estos de gravedad.

El rey Joffrey no puede dormir esa noche. Siempre que cierra los ojos ve las espadas que se detienen a centímetros de su cuerpo protegiendo a Ned, y luego ve los norteños ser destrozados de vuelta. Repite su pesadilla doce veces esa maldita noche. Llama a un maestre y pide una poción para no dormir. La toma y contempla la ciudad por la ventana, esperando el alba.

—¿Cómo sería ser panadero o septón? Sería realmente un trabajo y una vida tranquila. ¿Pero sería más difícil? ¿O más fácil?

Recuerda como su padre y su abuelo, inclusive Stark, tienen las manos manchadas de sangre de miles en las guerras que estuvieron. No cree soportar ese peso. Pero tiene que hacerlo.

El alba le pega en la cara con toda la gloria del nuevo día y el horror del anterior.

Antes de acabar el día anterior. Joffrey le pide a Sandor que proteja los capturados que están en las mazmorras. A este no le agrada la idea pero obedece como buen Perro.

Durante la noche, cinco soldados Lannister, enviados por la reina, tienen el objetivo de acabar el "trabajo".

Sandor les prohíbe la entrada y todos desenvainan. En la confusión posterior, los cinco soldados huyen con algunas heridas. El Perro sigue firme en su guardia.

Al rato de dos horas, aparecen quince soldados con el mismo objetivo.

—Muévete Perro, ¿Qué mierda haces protegiendo a esos traidores? Obedece a la reina—le dice el líder del grupo.

—Y yo al rey— su voz retumba en las mazmorras.

—No puedes ganar ahora. Te superamos. Lárgate o muere.

La única respuesta de Sandor es el sonido del acero saliendo de la vaina. Los demás también lo hacen por instinto.

—¡El fuego te dejó ciego o estúpido! ¡No puedes ganar! — le grita el líder. —¡Apartate!

—Hmmphh. Seguro podrían matarme o malherirme siendo quince contra uno. Pero antes de morir, mataré a diez o doce de ustedes. Así que…. ¿Quién de ustedes se siente afortunado para no morir?

Esto aplasta la determinación de los asesino. Durante tres minutos nadie se mueve. Luego empiece a salir uno, luego otro, y otro, y dejaron al Perro sólo. El amanecer seguía montando guardia mientras bebe de un pellejo un vino de sabor fuerte.

Joffrey visita a Sansa, que está en su habitación con Jeyne Poole y la septa Mordane. Dos capas doradas escoltan todos sus movimientos. Cuando la ve, no encuentra las palabras, nadie le explicó o nadie sabe el porqué Stark le dijo que no es el verdadero heredero.

—Lo siento, nunca desee esto, no sé porque sucedió. — dice el rubio.

Ella tiene los ojos llorosos. El no sabe que ella lloró toda la noche por su padre y los demás. A Jory lo conoció toda la vida en Invernalia. No eran unidos pero siempre estaba cerca de su familia como todo buen capitán de la guardia. Y lloró por muchos más. Inclusive pedía a la Madre por el padre de su amiga, el mayordomo Vayon Poole, que había sido herido de gravedad. El rey la tranquiliza diciéndole que ambos padres están recuperándose, a si se lo habían dicho a él.

—¿Puedo verlo?—le suplica Sansa. Los jóvenes se dirigen sin la escolta hacia las celdas negras.

Bajan y el aire desagradable del lugar espanta a Sansa. —¿Papa está aquí? —le dice.

—La reina lo envió aquí— dice el carcelero conduciéndoles a la celda que buscan.

En la puerta, recostado sobre ella, está Jaime Lannister esperando, junto a dos guardias.

—Alteza—dice su tío sonriendo—no deberías visitar a los traidores.

—A un lado Ser Jaime, soy tu rey.

—Creo que no obedeceré eso —poniéndose serio y borrando la falsa sonrisa. —la reina me dijo que no te dejara pasar. Estos se encargaran de eso. — se calla por unos segundos. — Tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti. Espero que lo puedas ver. Eres el rey la guerra se aproxima. Todavía no está oficial pero ya lo sabrás. Tus tíos Renly y Stannis están levantando sus ejércitos.

—No. ¿Por qué lo hacen?— dice débilmente el rey incrédulo. Dentro suyo no deseo haber preguntado.

—Por lo mismo que Stark atacó. Dicen que eres un bastardo sin derecho al trono. —Las palabras golpean como un martillo con púas. —Que eres hijo mío y de la reina. — el rey mira a su prometida que también está con la boca abierta shockeada ante las declaraciones.

—Por todo esto y más tu madre no quiere que entres aquí—dice Jaime— pero…. No dijo nada de tu noviecita —guiñándole el ojo—me retiro alteza. — termina marchándose.

—Sansa, ve con tu padre, te esperaré aquí — pasándole la vela para iluminar la celda.

Los guardias abren la puerta y ella entra. Dentro está tan oscuro como la noche infinita o como la muerte misma. Está asustada y pero camina torpemente — ¿Papi? —pregunta tímidamente.

—Sansa…— la hija abraza a su padre llorando. El rey se aleja de la puerta. Quiere dejarle su momento de privacidad. La pequeña Stark está casi dos horas antes de salir.

—Él confesará.— le proclama ella.

* * *

Antes:

Ned está encadenado en una noche eterna. Quiere noticias de lo que pasó con los demás. Obviamente perdió. Esta perdiendo el control, recordando viejos tiempos, con Robert y también con Lyanna.

Varys emerge de la oscuridad.

—Lord Stark ¿Qué locura se apoderó de ti para decirle a Cersei lo que sabías?

—La locura de la piedad.

Hablaron de lo que sucedió, lo que sucede y lo que podría suceder.

—Cersei sabe que es mejor un lobo domesticado que uno muerto. Tu hijo está en estos momentos bajando por el Cuello.

—Robb no es más que un niño.

—Un niño con un ejército.

La propuesta de Varys es que confiese a cambio de su vida.

—Si lo hiciera, mi palabra sería tan hueca como una armadura vacía. No valoro mi vida tanto para eso. ¿Además quieres que sirva a la mujer que mató a mi rey, asesinó a mis hombres y dejó tullido a mi hijo? Nunca.

—¿Y la vida de tu hija? ¿Cuánto la valoras? El niño rey la ama pero la reina regente sabe que los accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo. Una comida envenenada, una caída del caballo, una serpiente mientras duerme.

—Mi hija… por favor haced lo que quieras conmigo pero dejen a mi hija en paz.

—Eso depende de ti. Lord Stark

Al rato de unas horas, su hija aparece y lo abraza.

* * *

En las tierras de los ríos:

Robb cruza los gemelos prometiéndose con una Frey.

Como Jaime se encuentra en Desembarco. Lord Tywin comanda todo el ejército Lannister. Ambos avanzan por las tierras Tully. Edmure concentra sus fuerza en Aguasdulces ya que no ha habido ataques sobre sus tierras.

Ambos ejércitos se encuentran cerca del Forca Verde. En la noche, se atacan.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

En la medianoche, Jaime sube corriendo la escalera y entra al cuarto. Despierta al rey que soñaba plácidamente. Cuando el rey abre los ojos, ve que su Guardia Real está protegido con una armadura dorada, se pone en alerta por los rumores de lo que pasó la última vez que vistió esa armadura.

—Te necesita el Concejo urgentemente— le dice su tío alcanzándole un jubón con el emblema Baratheon bordado. El rey obedece a su caballero.

Cuando ambos llegan, todo su Concejo está reunido, en ropas cómodas y algo somñolientos. Pycelle con un pergamino en la mano y la reina se muerde las uñas ansiosamente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— pregunta Joffrey.

Todos se miran sin saber que contestar. Sólo la reina habla.

—Tu abuelo y tu "cuñado" ha sucedido. Sientate —le ordena la reina—Hace un par de horas se libró una gran batalla en el Forca Verde—las palabras son escupidas por la reina con ira y preocupación.

El Gran Maestre empieza a hablar — Nos han llegado informes catastróficos de una gran derrota con la muerte de Lord Tywin. — Joffrey no cree ni quiere creer esas palabras. De pronto, se le dificulta respirar.

—Pero recién ha llegado otro cuervo informando de la victoria del León sobre el Lobo — le dice Petyr, su concejero de la Moneda— y la captura de la mayoría de los señores del Norte.

—Así que por ahora todo es confusión—dice Jaime—Alteza, no es momento de quedarse de brazos cruzados, dame la Guardia de la Ciudad. Tomaré cuatro mil hombres, marcharé por las tierras de la corona reuniendo tus ejércitos de los señores de allí. Tendré diez mil hombres prestos para la batalla. Acabaré con la insubordinación del lobo.

—¡Dejarías a la ciudad indefensa antes Stannis! — le grita Cersei furiosa.

—Haciendo eso ya estás asumiendo que tu padre fue derrotado y muerto. Y corres a vengarlo como un niño — le dice cortésmente y burlonamente Petyr.

—Alteza, no fallaré y apenas haya acabado estaré de vuelta aquí.

Se escuchan todas la otras voces en contra de lo que quiere Jaime Lannister.

—Si me permiten el atrevimiento —comienza a decir Varys—estos informes son totalmente contradictorios, y deberíamos esperar otro par de horas para tomar una decisión correcta.

—Que ocultas Varys—le dice Petyr.—¿Que dicen tus pajaritos?

—Mis pajaritos no llegan hasta el Forca Verde, Lord Baelish. Ese fue solo mi concejo.

La mayoría acuerda reunirse en el amanecer y, si no hay noticias, al mediodía y ahí tomar una decisión. El único que se opone es Jaime que quiere salir ya hacia donde están los combates. No se sabe si por gloria o querer auxiliar a su padre.

Esa noche nadie duerme. Sólo esperan la salida del sol. Éste llega con un cuervo. El Concejo se reúne y Varys aparece tiene una pergamino en la mano.

—¿Quién envía ese mensaje? — pregunta Cersei.

—Tiene el sello del León, alteza. Y ahora que estamos todos la abriré.

El lacre suena quebrándose. Varys empieza a leer.

—Entonces lo que pasó en el Forca Verde fue…

* * *

Tyrion fue hasta el Muro y estaba emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a la Roca. Cuando está pasando por las tierras Tully, lo sorprende encontrarse a las tropas de su padre. La curiosidad y la insistencia de los soldados le hacen ir a la tienda de su progenitor.

—Veo que es un lindo día para pasear con todo tu ejército padre—le dice irónico el enano.

Su padre lo mira fríamente, apenas le comenta sobre la situación y lo manda a batallar en la vanguardia. Tyrion no está nada alegre. Supone que su padre lo quiere mejor como uno de los muchos mártires que habrá luego de la batalla.

Sabe que necesitará algo de músculo extra para sobrevivir al día. Va hacia el campamento de las "compañías libres", y con su oro pone a su servicio a diez hombres para que lo protejan en caso de necesidad, cosa que sucederá seguramente.

Se pone la armadura y monta con ayuda a un caballo. Los ejércitos se forman y las luces del sol se van tras el oeste, dejándolos a todos en la oscuridad excepto los que se ilumina con las antorchas. Tyrion espera y al fin ve a enemigos acercarse. La oscuridad con la luna tapada por nubes empeora la situación. Todo es caos.

Los ejércitos atacan. Tyrion lucha en la escasa visibilidad que hay. Además, pierde a las espadas que contrató, se siente estúpido y cabalga hacia un grupo que posee antorchas. Cuando llega, prefiera dar media vuelta y alejarse, ya que estaban siendo arrollados por los norteños y soldados con el emblema Frey. Choca con un soldado e, instintivamente le clava la daga de su cinturón. Sorpresa se lleva al ver que era uno de los soldados Lannister. Entre la perplejidad del enano, un caballo sin verlo lo embiste. Tyrion pierde el conocimiento de inmediato.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, ya es de día y está sobre un burro cargándolo hacia el campamento. A su lado está uno de las espadas que contrató.

—Qué gran batalla te perdiste, mi señor—dice el mercenario—ha sido todo un combate que no se veía hace mucho.

Tyrion siente un dolor de cabeza peor que mil borracheras juntas. Se toca la frente y pregunta quien ganó.

—Seguramente los dos, y ambos perdieron—le contesta— Robb Stark aprovechó la oscuridad para simular un gran ataque por el centro, pero sólo envió un pequeño contingente mientras atacaba los flancos. Vieron un enorme lobo atacar el flanco derecho así que supongo que allí lideró el ataque Stark. Lo destrozó completamente, y en el centro se corrió las noticias desesperantes, muchos huyeron y dieron la batalla por pérdida. El ataque a la izquierda, donde estaba tu padre porque allí había una pequeña colina alta para observar los movimientos, fue liderado por el señor del estandarte del Hombre Desollado. Lord Tywin se preparó para recibir la embestida, conteniéndolos y luego realizó un contraataque, barriendo el centro norteño. La noche impidió seguir luchando, no había tantas antorchas ni tiempo para hacerlas para continuar la lucha y ambos se retiraron a sus campamentos. La luz del nuevo día confirmó lo que yo ya sabía. Tywin tuvo una gran cantidad de muertos, pero sus mejores tropas continúan a su lado. Y Robb, en el caos de la batalla, se le retiró la mitad de su ejército. Tardará un tiempo en reagrupar sus fuerzas y realizar un nuevo ataque. Si organiza de vuelta a todos sus hombres, tu padre no lo resistirá.

—Sólo deseo ahora una buena mujer—dice con esfuerzo Tyrion—además tengo que pagarte—busca en los bolsillos y solo saca pelusa.

—Me tome el atrevimiento de tomar mi dinero, en caso de que no despertaras.

—Me gusta tu actitud buen hombre—sonriendo—¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Bronn.

* * *

Una multitud se reúne bajo el septo de Baelor para observar el juicio de Lord Eddard Stark. Cersei está al lado de Sansa y mira con aprobación lo que va a hacer.

Ned aparece y es abucheado y maltratado por el gentío. Se sube al estrado y confiesa los crímenes. Crímenes que sus justificaciones aún rondan por la cabeza del rey si se tratan de una verdad dolorosa o una mentira inclasificable. Aún no tuvo el valor de preguntarle a su madre. No tiene el coraje necesario en estos momentos.

Cuando Lord Stark termina de hablar, todos esperan la sentencia real. Se le viene la cabeza los muertos de la batalla del Forca Verde. Todo por culpa de Ned. De su maldita prepotencia y orgullo de saber qué es lo mejor. Como odia en ese momento Joffrey el honor. Del de Ned, por intentar alejarlo del trono. Y del de su hijo, que lo obligó a marchar al sur.

—Ser Ilyn Payne….— Ilyn Payne se acerca al acusado.

(TU SABES QUE HAY QUE HACER AHORA, CORTALE SU PUTA CABEZA, Y COLÓCALA EN UNA PICA PARA QUE TODOS VEAN QUE ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE METEN CON UN REY! LUEGO HAZ A SANSA MIRARLA HASTA QUE SE CANSE, HAZLE MIRAR TODOS LOS DIAS HASTA QUE SU VIDA SEA COMO UNA CASCARA VACÍA)

—Desata a Lord Stark, se le perdonarán sus crímenes, se le enviará con escolta hacia donde se encuentra su hijo para evitar la continuación de una guerra sin sentido. Luego renunciará a su cargo y se le enviará al Muro, donde pasará el resto de sus vidas protegiendo el Reino de sus enemigos.

La multitud enloquece, muchos prefieren que muera pero otros quieren que se termine la guerra que afecta a todos, con esto lo consiguen.

Sansa llora, corre hacia Joffrey y lo besa, saliéndose de todo protocolo. Joffrey no puede impedir ver hacia su madre, que lo mira con desdén. Luego Sansa acompaña a su padre para el viaje hacia las Tierras de los ríos.

Joffrey se dirige al gran salón acompañado por el Perro. Y se sienta en el Trono de Hierro. Apoya la cabeza sobre un puño. Todo es pesado en su cabeza. Los rumores, los acontecimientos, la sangre, su otro yo, que lucha por salir incansablemente.

En el campamento de Robb Stark:

Los señores del Norte reciben con júbilo la noticia de la liberación de Eddard Stark y comienzan las celebraciones con grandes banquetes. Robb Stark y Catelyn Stark también se unen a los festejos aliviados por la noticia. Robb decide que retrocederán hasta Los Gemelos y esperar allí al "anterior" señor del Norte. Y de paso concertar cierta promesa que realizó su madre.

Todos están complacidos por el fin del conflicto

Ninguno de los involucrados sabrá que el conflicto y la guerra recién empezó.

**Fin de la Primera Parte.**

Siguiente Parte próximamente: El Choque de los Cuatro Reyes.


End file.
